


Finally, those words are said

by Viet_joker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Roses, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:59:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viet_joker/pseuds/Viet_joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles hated this day. Seeing everyone have secret admirer presents and presents from their loved ones. </p><p>He envies them all.</p><p>Though this year...was different.</p><p>(Or the one where Derek comes to the school and makes out with Stiles in front of everybody)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally, those words are said

**Author's Note:**

> I TRIED TO MAKE IT BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY WAS OVERRRRRRRR. 
> 
> I'm making sketches of a few scenes and as soon as i finish those, i'll add them in later. :)

Like almost every other single person out there, Stiles disliked this day. As soon as his alarms on his phone went off, he let out a groan, expecting this day to go from bad to way sad. He sighed, pushing himself off the mattress and headed towards the bathroom, glancing himself in the mirror. His now long hair stuck out everywhere, that gross crusty thing in his eyes, marks from his sheets on his face and bags under his eyes from late night research for the pack.

“Let the sad Valentine’s day begin.” He muttered before heading towards the shower.

As Stiles drove up to the high school parking lot, he saw how almost a lot of the girls were dressed up and happy looking, knowing they were going to get something for today. He quickly parked and grabbed his backpack from the backseat and hopped out. He felt like he was forgetting something.

Wait.

_Scott._

He forgot to pick up Scott.

Stiles flinched as he reached for his phone and about to text him but Scott seemed to have beat him to it. He had multiple texts, asking where he was and him getting angry and freaking out but then the last text said that he got a ride with his mom very quickly. Stiles let out a huff and shoved the phone back into his pocket.

As he walked through the doors, he was greeted with valentine decorations on the walls and doors and such. Ignoring the very pink and red decorations, he walked on through the hall, setting his sights on a frantic Allison in front of her locker. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he trudged on over to her.

“What’s made you so antsy today?” he asked, and received a sudden gasp of surprise.

“Stiles, you scared me!” she said.

“Now you know how I feel most of the time.” He grinned. “So, anything up with you…?”

“Oh, well…It’s Valentine’s day and I wanted to give Scott something but I’m having second thoughts on giving it to him.” she bit her lip.

“Anything from you, Scott will treasure it forever.” He told her. “What did you get him?” he tried to peer around her but she stepped in his way.

“You promise you won’t laugh?” she asked seriously.

“I promise, now lemme see.” He gently pushed Allison out of the way, finally seeing what she was so worried about. It was a small, brown knitted toy, with a red heart in the middle. The toy was particularly that of a wolf. He accidentally let out a huff of laughter. He earned a smack on the arm and he flinched.

“You promised!”

“It was an adoration laugh! You know, haha aww?” he saw her only pout. “It’s cute Allison, don’t worry, he’ll love it. I mean, if you had given it to him before he finally accepted the fact he was a little furry now, probably wouldn’t of like it but chill, he’s all ‘in one’ with his inner self and moreover it’s from you.”  He assured her.

“Allison!” a voice called out to her. She turned around to see Scott suddenly in front of her, smiling. “Happy Valentine’s day!” he pulled a small bouquet of pink and white roses from behind him.

“Scott, I love them.” Allison smiled as she took the bouquet and smelled them.

“I’m sorry it’s so small, I would’ve gotten you red roses but they were completely sold out.”

“It’s fine.” She kissed him.  “I have a present for you too.” She turned to put the roses safely in her locker and took out the small knitted toy and hid it in her hands as she turned around.  “Close your eyes and hold out your hand.” She asked nervously.  Scott did as he was told, closing his eyes and holding out his hand. He then felt something soft placed in them and covered with a pair of soft hands over his.

“Okay, open your eyes.” He did as she lifted her hands and saw a brown and white knitted wolf, with a red heart in the middle of its chest. “Happy Valentine’s day.” She said.

“Did you make this?” he asked, looking at the toy in his hand. She nodded. “For me?” he smiled and hugged her.

Aaannd this is where Stiles is forgotten. He turns to give the couple some space and walks down the hall towards his locker.

His empty locker only filled with books.

No surprise valentine card or whatever.

God he hated this day. The day he’s reminded that he was _still_ single.

Still alone.

 

* * *

 

The day trudges on, seeing deliveries of flowers to classrooms to that special someone, happy girls giggling. Of course, the men got some too from their lover and secret admirers. Some of them had a contest of who had the most, whereas Stiles just sat there trying not to look really sad.

He saw pink roses, yellow, white, orange, and red. He never knew there were so many colors, all real pretty. The red ones look especially velvety that he wanted to rub his face on them.

The class with Scott and Allison, they kept holding hands and passing notes. He was pretty sure they were planning tonight’s crazy sex.

_Whoa, too much thinking, don’t wanna know what Scott does._

He blinked several times, to which Coach Finstock called him out for sleeping.

“Bilinski! Is my lecture putting you to sleep?”

“No sir.” He mumbled out. The coach rolled his eyes and continued on with his lecture.

 

* * *

 

Lunch rolled around and he saw roses _everywhere_. Holy shit, he felt bad for whoever that had an allergy to them. He found his table making out, save for Isaac and Danny. Actually, almost everyone in the cafeteria was making out until a teacher called them out and yelled at them to stop. Stiles saw that Isaac and Danny had a few roses too.

“Secret admirers, guys?” Stiles grinned.

“I hate the fact that I can’t figure out who gave them to me.”  Danny comments.

“Sucks for you.” Isaac says.

“What already sniffed yours out?” Danny says.

“Pretty sure he listened to her heart flutter every time she looks over here.” Stiles says, shoving his fried into his mouth.

“Wait, you know who it is?” Isaac asked. “Why didn’t you ever tell me before?”

“I really thought it was obvious the way she ogles at you all the time.” He raised an eyebrow. “C’mon, talk to her.” He urges him.

“I’d rather not…”

“C’mon, why not?” Danny said. “Here’s your chance now, Valentine’s day, go dude.”

“Go!” Stiles told him. He shooed the reluctant Isaac as he made his way towards her. He deemed it as a success when he saw him walk out with her.

“Still nothing this year, Stilinski?” Jackson said, after his tongue session with Lydia.

Stiles rolled his eyes, trying not to care.

“Jackson, be nice.” Lydia smacked him on the arm.

“Well, if Stiles was…un-Stiles like, I’m sure he could snatch somebody eventually.” Erica said. “Let me give you a makeover, I’m sure you’ll look lovely in leather.” She said with a smirk. “I mean, look at me.” she gestured to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and resumed back to her make out session with Boyd when she received no response from the boy.

“I’m sure you’ll meet someone just for you Stiles.” Danny told him, smiling. He gave him a half smile and sighed, hoping it was true. He rose up, picking his tray along, and left the cafeteria.

Just a few more hours and home _sweet_ home.

 

* * *

 

A few classes more, chocolates and teddy bears appeared out of nowhere.  He saw puppies, frogs, monkeys, and bears that held hearts with ‘be mine’ and ‘I love you’ on it.

Hey, on the upside, he doesn’t have to carry all that crap home with him.

As the end of school came, everyone took their time, admiring their presents and such, kissing their loved ones and giggling and laughing with friends, bragging about how much they got. He passed by the office and saw the room had huge toys and balloons, which some people had to pick it up at the end of the day.

He reached his locker and pulled out his backpack when something odd struck him.

Where the hell were his keys?!

He searches through his pockets and his entire locker and backpack and came up with nothing. He was sure he left it in there before he left for first period.

Did he leave it in the jeep again? He groaned, thinking he had to crawl into his jeep through the back trunk again. He grabbed his books and his bags and headed on out.

 _Where the hell is my Jeep?!_ He thought to himself, panicking. It wasn’t in his usual parking spot he used.

Stiles searched the entire parking lot from where he stood and didn’t see his recognizable jeep. Stiles let out a groan, why would someone even steal his jeep anyways?! It was a piece of crap. Seriously.

“Dude, what’s up?” Scott asked as he walked towards Stiles.

“I think someone stole my jeep, it’s not here at all and I can’t find my keys.” He flailed his arms.

“Did your dad take it?” Allison asked him.

“No, he’s at work.”

“Probably need to call him dude.” Scott said.

“This day keeps getting worse and worse.”

“Really sucks for you, Stilinski.” He heard Jackson scoff from behind. The rest of the pack showed up, faces amused or pity.

“Dude! Can’t you guys sniff it out for me and see who stole my car?” Stiles asked them. He saw the look on their faces and figures  it was a no.

“Dude…I would but I have plans with Allison tonight…” Scott said slowly.

“We have reservations that I don’t want to be late for.” Lydia told him.

“Don’t look at us, we have plans too.” Erica said. “Pretty sure Isaac does with his secret admirer too.”

“ _Seriously?_ ” he exclaimed. “Oh my god—you know what, next time you all can forget asking _me_ a favor.” He walks down a few steps and stops to take out his cell phone so he can call his dad to report it stolen.

Then he hears a screech of tires as a car drove up to the school. It screeched to a halt and Stiles recognizes the car. A black Camaro.

 _Derek’s_ black Camaro.

Holy shit, why is Derek even there?

As what everyone else is doing, he stares at him as he walks out of the car and around towards the passenger’s side. Stiles hers several whispers from students, asking who it was surprised responses saying _that_ was Derek Hale. Some of the girls, as Stiles glanced around, got themselves ready, thinking he came for one of them.

He sees Derek pull out the largest bouquet of red velvety roses he’s ever seen. The circumference of the roses was twice as large as his head.

“Dude, I think I know why all the florists were sold out of red roses.” He says to Scott.

Derek slams the door and looks up to the staring crowd, and finally sets his eyes on someone. He cocks an eyebrow and smirks.

Derek was staring at him.

Stiles heart started to flutter when they make eye contact. It started to pound to where he could practically hear it, and pretty sure Derek and the others did too, when Derek slowly made his way down the path and finally stopping at the stairs as he looks up to him.

Derek smiles and then holds up the large bouquet of roses to Stiles.

It was for him.

 The roses…from DEREK…to him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Derek says to him. To HIM.

Stiles lets out his breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Everyone was now staring at the two of them. Stares filled with stunned looks, in awe, in adoration, and in _envy._

Because a large bouquet of red velvet roses from Derek fucking Hale was seriously huge, and none of them got it.

Only Stiles did.

“I’m pretty sure he broke Stiles.” Danny says from behind.

“That’s not the only thing he’ll be breaking.” Erica smirks as Allison and Lydia laughs.

The only thing Stiles could do was idiotically leave his mouth open.

Which seemed like an invitation for Derek to kiss him right there. He feels Derek tug him down and supports Stiles’ weight as their faces were now inches apart. Stiles couldn’t tear his eyes away from Derek’s eyes, which was pulsating a faint red.

Derek then kisses Stiles, right then and there. In front of the entire school, and the _teachers._

He was glad he was finally eighteen though, so Derek wasn’t worried he would be arrested.

Gasps of shock let out. Some had a bit of anger in it.

Erica howls at them, joined by Danny, Allison and Lydia, who lets out a whistle.  Boyd smiled, Jackson giving a quick smirk, and Scott smiled as well, which surprises Boyd.

“I thought you’d be the one against them finally hooking up.” Boyd says to Scott.

Scott looks at him and smiles. “Nah, I mean, if there is anyone who can tame the two of them, it’s each other.”

Stiles and Derek finally let go.  Stiles was set down beside Derek. He sees him walking off, tugging Stiles hand along with him.

Stiles stumbles and lets himself be dragged off with Derek. Eyes followed Derek and him as they make it to the Camaro.  He takes the bouquet as Derek opens the door for Stiles to get it. He sits, hearing the door close carefully, and watches Derek walk around the car and slides behind the wheel, taking off towards his apartment.

As they reach inside his apartment, alone, Stiles finally was able to talk.

“You were the one that took my car!” he exclaimed. He earns an eye roll from Derek.

“It’s at your house.” He answered simply before cupping his cheeks and mashing his lips with his own. Stiles moaned as Derek bit his lips and tugs them playfully. He feels Derek’s hands slide down inside his jeans and cups his ass, lifting him up where he locks his legs around Derek’s waist.

Derek leads him into his bedroom, seeing another surprise. The large bed with black covers was filled with white and red rose petals. Derek climbs onto the bed and lets Stiles relax his own body.

“You did all this…for me?” he asks breathless, lips swollen red. “Ah—wha—why?” he asked.

Derek gives him a ‘are you serious’ look. He only pressed his thigh at the boy’s groin, setting his arms on either side of his head. He dips his head down and nuzzles at his neck, licking it and sunk his human teeth into his skin. Stiles lets out a surprise noise, moaning as he feels Derek licking at the now tender spot. He then made his way, kissing the boy’s collar bone and trailing up his neck, chin and finally face to face.

“Because I love you.” Derek answered him. He continues making marks on his neck and trails down.

“Derek, _fuck,_ tonights a school night.” He moaned.

“Today is Thursday, you can skip tomorrow.” He says to the boy.

“Wha—why?”

“Because once I’m finished, you won’t be able to walk to school tomorrow, much less sit down, unless you want to have the waddle of shame as they so call it.” he smirks as Stiles shivered, arousal rising.

“Say it again.” Stiles asked him as he licked his lips. Derek snorts and looks right at him with his red eyes.

“ _I love you._ ” He says once more.

Stiles felt his heart flutter, butterflies in his stomach and so much damn heat from his pants.

He smiles, setting his hands on the side of Derek’s face.

 “I love you, too.” Stiles finally says.


End file.
